


Art is all about perception

by DarkmoonSigel



Series: But Is It Art? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Threesome if you squint, story? What story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the humanverse I am writing about artist Castiel x Mechanic Dean, and Model/manwhore Gabriel x college student Sam with some Balthazar throw in for some perverse flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art is all about perception

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing.

“I feel a disturbance in the force.”

Sam rolled his eyes, not amused, since Gabriel had decided to abruptly break off a rather enjoyable kiss to make this ridiculous proclamation.

“That’s great.”, Sam mumbled, leaning in to get back to the kissing that was making all his bare skin tingle. Despite being shorter in stature (but really who wasn’t compared to Sam), Gabriel had demonstrated a talent for imitating an octopus by touching multiple impossible places at once that made Sam twitch and groan. He wanted to Gabriel to reveal this talent again in the limited confines of Sam‘s backseat so that he could study it in detail. “For science and the good of all mankind, of course.”, Sam thought hazily, because the afterglow always made him a little woozy and weird in the head. He was sure it had something to due with his height and the amount of blood that was pooling in his groin, but fuck thinking at the moment, Gabriel was a flexible pagan god of sex.

“I’m being serious. Something is amiss.”, Gabriel frowning down at him from his perch on top of Sam’s stomach, the golden eyed man straddling him like he was going to ride him. Sam wanted to encourage this idea as much as possible, his hands coming to rest on Gabriel’s hips. The stars were not aligned in his favor it would seem though, his own personal sex god looking less than generous with the loving at the moment.

“Who says ’amiss’?”, Sam sighed in disappointment, the odds of him getting in another round of mind blowing sex waning before his eyes. ‘Amiss‘ was just that kind of word strong enough to cockblock him. 

“I do. It’s called class, kiddo.”, Gabriel smirked as he climbed off of Sam to attempt a search for his clothing, which shouldn‘t have been able to go very far considering that they hadn‘t made it any further than the parking lot at Sam‘s apartment. “C’mon, shake a leg. We’re going to the homestead.”. 

“But….”, Sam did not whine. He was a grown ass man who towered over all others at the impressive height of 6’4, and was in his third year of college, top of his class with a promising future in law. With that in mind, he most certainly does not whine. He was simply providing an intelligent counterpoint. 

“Don’t pout. It’s not cute on a giant.”, Gabriel obviously had not received the memo about how right Sam was, “Ok, it’s freaking adorable but it shouldn’t be, you mutated puppy eyed moose.”.

“Your pillow talk sucks and your nicknames aren’t clever.”, Sam pointed out, crawling out of the backseat to help locate his pants. It took longer than he would have liked to admit, but he managed to shimmy his overly long frame up and over without injuring himself other than banging his knee rather painfully or elbowing Gabriel in the side of the head.

“I’m witty as hell and have a cute butt.”, Gabriel shot back, struggling into his jeans with a wiggle and a tug. He couldn’t find his underwear so he deemed it a lost cause and moved on to bigger and better things, namely one of Sam’s shirts. He didn’t feel to bad about the theft considering the amount of layers Sam had been wearing, like he expected winter to drop kick him in the plaid at any moment. “Not my fault you can’t appreciate either.”

“I can but you’re only half right there.”, Sam crowed in triumph, finding his pants wrapped around the steering wheel which didn’t make any sense. He didn’t remember them ever moving their activities to the front of the car. “Are you seriously going to steal my shirt?”.

“I’m not stealing it. I’m borrowing it indefinitely and it‘s not like you‘ll miss it, you stingy bastard. I want something to remember you by after we part ways.”, Gabriel looked down at the plaid shirt that threatened to drown him in a sea of soft cotton. “Hey, are you trying to say I have a fat ass?!”.

“No. I’m more shocked that you don’t considering all I’ve seen you eat so far is candy.”, Sam shrugged with a smile.

“Brat.”, Gabriel stuck his tongue out cause he was totally older, far more mature, and that is how you win an argument.

“Addict.”, Sam countered with an arched brow. 

“Start the car, Sasquatch. Like I said, something is amiss.”, Gabriel grumped, out of witty retorts as worry gnawed at his gut.

After several hours of navigating through a maze of corn to find the afterbirth of an acid trip for a house, Sam had to admit it. Something was amiss as he looked at what used to be a rather nice kitchen with a sunflower theme to it. Someone had obviously not approved of its cheerfulness.

“I don’t believe it.”, Gabriel stared at the wreckage all around them. “Some fornicating assholes have defiled my kitchen.”.

“Don’t be so melodramatic. It looks like a break in.”, Sam rolled his eyes. “Does it look like anything has been stolen?”

“That ass print on the counter…..and on the stove, and holy hell, really? On the refrigerator says defilement.”, Gabriel frowned down at the evidence, some of which was highlighted by outlines of chocolate syrup and oddly enough, mustard.

“Ewww.”, Sam crinkled his nose as he noticed the new running condiment theme. He tried not to touch anything and wished he had remembered the little bottle of hand sanitizer Dean was always trying to press on him.

“That’s a cute little bitch face.”, Gabriel found a spatula that didn’t look like it had been used for anything too unsavory outside the realm of culinary arts at least, using the implement to poke at some questionable wetness. “And that is so not paint. Fucking savages.” 

“Some one doesn’t like sunflowers.”, Sam observed, the vendetta against the cheery plant obvious. “You should probably burn those dish towels.”

The two men jumped when it sounded like two bodies hit the floor from overhead, a fine dusting of plaster falling from the ceiling upon the pair in its wake.

“And they’re still here.”, Gabriel growled, heading toward a narrow side stair case that Sam had overlooked in the wake of such carnal destruction. 

“Hey, hold up! Shouldn’t we call the cops!?”, Sam quickly followed and was amazed he had to fight to keep up. Gabriel was fast when he was pissed, the shorter man sprinting up the stairs like a champ.

“Only after I smite them with extreme prejudice.”, Gabriel snapped, “FYI, you might be helping me bury a body or two out in the corn field later on.”.

“Smite? Really? I thought only angels did that.”, Sam mused as he followed Gabriel down poorly lit hallways, the setting sun casting strange shadows about. He really wished that either of them had a weapon or were doing the sensible thing like calling the authorities. Considering how far out they were in the sticks though, burying a body might be a more viable time saving solution. 

“Oh, they’re going to need a higher power by the time I’m done with them.”, Gabriel edged closer to the closed door where low sounds were being emitted at rhythmic intervals. It sounded like someone was being tortured or fucked hard to Sam. Gabriel’s head was so full of steam and evil intent, he either didn’t hear it or care, the small man heading toward the door like a heat seeking missile of righteous vengeance.

“Gabe, I don’t think this is a good idea.”, Sam whispered, getting a bad feeling. That didn’t stop his fearless companion as Gabriel kicked in the door, confirming everything that Sam had just said.

“Hello Gabriel. Did you need something?”, said the dark haired man Sam recognized as the world famous artist Castiel Novak. As thrilled as he was to meet the man himself whose works he idolized, the artist was currently very busy thrusting into his bedmate who was on his knees and elbows, his thighs covered in a dripping fresh coat of white. To Sam’s chagrin, he recognized the catcher of the duo as his own older brother Dean. As his brain processed this, it offered up that introductions wouldn’t be necessary though selective brain bleaching or excessive heavy drinking might be some nice options to consider later on.

“Did you have sex on my counters!?”, Gabriel screeched, totally ignoring what his brother was currently involved in or more accurately who. Sam wasn’t sure what the etiquette was in this type of situation but he was pretty damn positive that one wasn’t supposed to keep watching his brother getting drilled from behind by another man. It was like a train wreck though, he couldn‘t look away….and it didn’t hurt that Castiel wasn’t half bad looking either, even if he was carrying on this conversation as easily as if they were discussing the weather.

“Yes. Multiple times in fact.”, Castiel nodded. He paused long enough to slap Dean’s ass when the man tried to disengage himself, the mechanic having to settle for pulling a pillow over his head to disappear.

“Damn it! I just cleaned those!”, Gabriel griped, pacing back and forth like a diminutive enraged lion, “And my sunflowers! Who spooged on my towels! Those were custom! Custom!”.

“Dean. He insisted on it for some reason……Well, you did.”, Castiel said, directing the last part down at Dean when the mechanic groaned in complaint from under the pillow. “Gabriel, can this wait? You are breaking my concentration and Dean appears to be uncomfortable with your presence.”

Which was an understatement, Sam thought

.At the mention of his name, Dean gave up his clever hiding place, chucking the pillow at Gabriel’s head. “Do you fucking mind?!”, Dean roared, going for menacing and failing miserably from his position, groaning loudly from a particularly vicious looking thrust and roll of Castiel‘s hips. 

“Yes, I do mind. You ruined my dish towels, you ass.”, Gabriel managed to yell back before he was bodily dragged out of the room by Sam who finally got his head out of his ass long enough to remember that they really shouldn’t be here, experiencing this. He kicked the door shut behind them.

“Do you believe the nerve of that guy?!”, Gabriel flipped a bird at the closed door.

“Well yeah, kinda, sorta….”, Sam mumbled, trying to will his cheeks back to a more normal color of flesh tone.

“Huh?”, Gabriel didn’t like the sound of that.

“That was my brother, Dean. The one I told you about, the mechanic.”, Sam winced as the noise level from the room increased. It was almost as bad as watching. Sam hadn’t know Dean was a screamer and could have lived the rest of his life without that little tid bit of awkwardness.

“Wow. Your family won out big time in the genetics department.”, Gabriel’s eyebrows hit his hairline in amused wonder and open appreciation. “Hey, does this count as incest?”.

Sam groaned, running a hand down his face tiredly as a sharp cry rang out, the voice this time not Dean‘s. “Oh good, they’re done.”, Gabriel grinned, who obviously did recognize it and was already making head way back toward their brothers.

“Let’s give them a minute to get decent.”, Sam begged desperately, moving to block the door. Seeing his brother getting plowed was enough emotional trauma for one day, thank you very much.

“Don’t be such a prude.”, Gabriel snickered as he ducked around Sam to swagger back into the room of ill repute. “Hey, wake and bake, kitchen degenerates.”

“We were going to enjoy what they call the afterglow and possibly engage in another round of coitus.”, Castiel told his brother reproachfully to Dean’s answering look of disbelief. They both appeared to be covered with a farily clean sheet but Sam played it safe this time, choosing to stare up at the ceiling instead. Hey, look at that, there were little fishes painted up there. That was totally better to ponder than the image of a fucked out Dean. 

“Cas, please for the love of any future sex between us, don’t ever call it that again.”, Dean groaned, glaring at Gabriel who, if god was good and life was fair, should burst into flames from it. “And just so you know, that asshat has already ruined the afterglow.”.

“Understood.”, Castiel said, not looking particularly bothered about, well, anything in Sam’s opinion. Dean looked ready to happily murder something while Castiel appeared to have just woken up, bed head included. “Why are you here, Gabriel?”, the artist asked, sounding genuinely curious, “I thought you would be too busy being intimate with Sam to return until tomorrow.”.

“Not better.”, Dean groaned, crawling under the covers so that he could pretend that this entire conversation was happening to other people, and not him, and not while in his younger brother’s presence. He figured it must be scarring Sam on some level. The kid kept staring up at the ceiling for some reason. 

“There’s no pleasing some people.”, Gabriel sighed, “I was until I could feel sins being committed against my kitchen. Really Cassie, the counter? In chocolate?”.

“It was also Dean’s idea.”, Castiel settled for cuddling up with lump in his bed, leaning up against it to start petting its general grumpy roundness.

“Hey!”, protested the lump formerly known as Dean.

“It was, although the table was my suggestion.”, Castiel clarified with a content sigh, basking his version of the afterglow. It made Sam that much more uncomfortable as he committed himself to memorizing every fish he could find.

“We eat off that. And the mustard?”, Gabriel asked thankfully. Sam wanted to find that out as well but hadn’t wanted to ask. 

“That was my contribution. The brown of chocolate syrup needed to be balanced with a brightness. The yellowness of mustard was the only condiment bright enough that would do.”, Castile “If the sterility of our dining environment bothers you, there are various cleaning supplies in the cabinet that will kill 99% of all bacteria and viruses though to my knowledge neither of us have any sexual transmitted diseases. I was sure to enquire beforehand. Sperm is also a harmless substance, mostly consisting of protiens, fructose, and amino acids, the ingestion of which is considered beneficial by some medical experts.”

“Did he really just say that?”, Sam asked, deciding to finally rejoin them all in what was laughingly his reality at the moment to be waved off by Gabriel.

“It’s Cassie’s thing. He’s like a fount of useless information, the adorable little goober.”, Gabriel cooed down at his sibling, ruffling up his already sex mussed hair. “Mistimed, yes, but oh so charming in his own special way. But he’s forgotten his manners since he’s got laid. Who’s the stud?”.

“Fuck off.”, the lump grunted, shifting enough to reveal a single finger being vigorously pointing upward. Castiel frowned down at it in mild dismay. 

“Oh, spunky. He’s a keeper.”, Gabriel smirked, poking the lump in the side with his toe. A hand swiped out at it in retaliation, prompting Castiel to take control of the situation before things got really out of hand.

“Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester, older brother of Sam Winchester. Dean, this is one of my older brother who resides here with me, Gabriel Novak. Dean is going to model for me. He is also going to be intimate with me because he wants to and not for money.”, Castiel said a little too proudly for anyone to feel comfortable with that statement. It made Dean reappear in time to find Sam looking down at him strangely, a ‘wtf’ bitch face for his expression of judgment. Dean mouthed ‘shut up’ at him because now was not the time for this conversation and Castiel sounded so happy. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile down at his sibling, but not before shooting a look of warning at Sam who willingly chose to remain confused.

“Awwwww, that’s great, Cassie, but I think Deano here is reaping the benefits in other ways.”, Gabriel smirked as Dean turned a vibrant shade of puce that Castiel found fascinating to the point of distraction, the artist visibly disengaging from this conversation and reality to stare at Dean.

“Like you’re not taking advantage of Sam, you groping little butt monkey midget!”, Dean snapped, trying to ignore Castiel‘s committed stare by focusing all his issues elsewhere.

“Midget! I’m 5’8, you horse’s ass! That’s hardly small!”, Gabriel yelled. He ended up having to stumble back from the bed, Dean getting serious as he got up, not bothering with the sheet The mechanic didn’t feel too bad about his lack of clothing, considering he had no idea where they were. He already knew that Castiel didn’t mind being naked, and apparently, Gabriel didn’t care either, and Sam. Well, Sam had been damaged enough for today, so what was a little more nudity really going to do his psyche?

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t hear you all the way down there.”, Dean loomed or tried to. It was kind of hard in the shadow of his own baby brother who moved in like a wall of muscle to separate the two. 

“Dean, quit being an ass. I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”, Sam told him before turning to a smug looking Gabriel, “Gabe, calm down or I’ll pick you up and carry you out of here.”. 

“I thought I raised you better than that. This is who you boff?!”, Dean glared, attempting to ignite Gabriel through Sam‘s chest.

“That’s rich coming from you, considering that you’re naked and covered in bleck!”, Sam yelled, gesturing down at all the nakedness that was way too close in his vicinity. “Jeez dude, cover your shame!”.

“Bleck, really?”, Gabriel snickered from somewhere behind them.

“Shut up.”, both the Winchesters intoned at once. 

Deciding enough was enough, Sam took the wheel of this crazy bus and started to snap off orders. “Ok, so get this. Everyone is going to go get cleaned up. After we are done wiping off bodily fluids and start wearing proper clothing, we are going to go clean up Gabriel’s kitchen. Then we are all going to sit down and have diner like civilized people. Do I make myself clear?”

Gabriel went for a full on dramatic slow clap while Castiel nodded like he just received his marching orders from God. As per usual, Dean went for smart ass.

“I get all tingly when you get all commanding.”, Dean grinned, throwing Sam a two fingered salute.

“Dude, so inappropriate.”, Sam groaned, “For the love of God, go put some pants on already.”

“So, does this count as incest?”, Gabriel wondered aloud.

“As much as I adore the sound of that question, I really must ask, what happened to the kitchen?”, said a voice, the owner of which leaned up against the doorway to make a show of examining his perfectly manicured nails, making Dean hate him instantly on that principle alone. “Can anyone tell me why the kitchen is covered in semen? Not that I am complaining, mind you. I just would have liked to be invited.”. The tall man with blond eyes and crystal blue eyes grinned lecherously enough at Dean to remind him that he was very naked and on open display, making the mechanic dive for the sheets. 

“Oh wonderful, are we having an orgy then? Was anyone going to let me know? I am only gone a day and the house sinks into such depths of debauchery they even pull dear sweet Castiel in under their murky tides.”, the man swaggered in, pausing long enough to give Sam the full once over, making him feel very uncomfortable from it. 

“Dean, this is my other brother Balthazar. Balthazar, this is Dean. I’m not paying him.”, Castiel practically beamed from his spot on the bed.

“Oh that’s wonderful, darling! Well done, I approve and good find, Cassie.”, Balthazar crooned, leaning in to kiss Castiel on the forehead. He ignored Dean’s death glare, countering its effects with a wide lazy smirk. “You do realize if you break his precious little heart that they will never be able to find your body.”, he stated in an eerily calm tone.

“I don’t take threats lightly.”, Dean growled, the mechanic wishing fervently that he had some pants on.

“Neither do I.”, Sam said in a low tone that promised violence. Dean was grateful for the backup. 

“I don’t make threats, dear ones. I make promises. For both your sakes and Castiel’s, learn the difference.”, Balthazar said lightly, appearing to remain unperturbed by the other two men as he sat down next to Castiel to start fussing over his hair. 

“Seriously. Could you not do that?”, Dean snarled, wanting to haul Castiel into his lap, away from Balthazar’s light touches and too closeness. He gave into the impulse, grabbing Castile by the arm to drag the artist over to him. Dean grinned in victory, more like wolf baring its teeth, at Balthazar when Castiel went willingly to him, though he didn’t end up in Dean’s lap as the mechanic would have liked. No, much to Dean embarrassed chagrin, Castiel decided to spoon Dean from behind, wrapping his arms around the mechanic’s torso as he rested his dark head in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean swallowed hard when Castiel’s half hard cock settled itself in the groove of his ass, still tacky from lube and cum.

“Someone’s a greedy boy.”, Balthazar observed, though who that comment was actually directed at was anyone’s guess, the blonde tilting his head toward Gabriel in question, “He’s a little too caveman, don‘t you think?”

“All the brains went to the moose.”, Gabriel shrugged, thumbing over at Sam. “It just proves you can’t have everything. Well, I can. I bagged me the full package. Brains, beauty, and height.”.

“We’re still in the room. I mean seriously, I’m standing right here.”, Sam reminded everyone he was still with them all in body, mind, and spirit, which he realized in hindsight might not have been the best thing to do. At least, not while Gabriel and Balthazar were both leering at him, like they were two hungry dogs and Sam was the last bit of bone between them. A quick look over at Dean told Sam that he wasn’t going to be any help, Castiel making out with his brother, their kiss swollen lips wet and slick, and way too involved with one another to give a damn about his well being.

Then again, this was Gabriel’s brother and if Dean’s fucked out expression and the miracles he had experienced earlier in the car was anything to go by, all the Novaks were sex gods in sack.

“So, does this count as incest?”, Sam managed to ask before two pairs of hands grabbed the front of his shirt. They dragged him out of the room and into another, one that had a huge bed in it. A bed Sam got to know intimately well as he was shoved face first into the feathered depths of it.

“Who cares?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
